InuYasha in America
by dragrdr
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped and taken to America, after being found, something stange begins to happen... (Rated for Sexual Content)
1. Kagome gone missing

Inu-Yasha in America  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inu-Yasha in this fic.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Inu-Yasha?. . . Inu-Yasha? Where is he?" said kagome. A figure crept up behind her and grabbed her and covered her mouth with it's hand and then vanished without a trace just as Inu-Yasha came into the clearing. "Kagome!"he said. Inu-Yasha immediately began to sniff for clues to where she was. He couldn't find anything so he went searching. "Kagome! Kagome where are you!" 'Damn, she's gone'. With nowhere else to turn he went to Kaede's hut to find help. "Kagome was kidnaped!" he told her. "Calm down Inu-yasha. . . I'll be able to help you find her. Where did you see her last?" she said. "In the big clearing in the woods. She was calling for me and when I got there, someone grabbed her and vanished." "I see. . . did this person have unusual clothing?" "Now that I think about it. . yeah it did. Almost like Kagome's clothes but. . . different style all together." "Inu-Yasha, I believe that someone found out about the well and came back here and for some reason took Kagome and left. Maybe a demon from that time. Inu-yasha? Where did he go?"  
  
'I'm coming Kagome.' Inu-Yasha raced to the well and leaped through. 'Why would someone want Kagome? What do they want with her' he reached the other side and jumped out and was surprised to see that the well house was trashed! He ran out towards Kagome's house and saw that it was burnt to the ground. 'Oh no!' Inu-yasha went to the house and searched it for survivors. He found none. 'Why would they do this to us? Huh? Whats that?' inu-yasha's eye saw something in the ashes. It was a plane ticket to go to the US. "I bet that's where she is." 'As much that I hate to admit this, I may need help. I better go back and get the others.' Inu-Yasha quickly went back to the feudal times and got Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Sango.  
  
"We need to get a map of this place so we know where America is. I've never heard of the country." stated Miroku.  
  
"There might be maps at the store down the street, but we don't have any money to pay for it" said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Since when are you worried about stealing Inu?" said Sango,"We'll just send Kirara to get one." Kirara went to the store and everyone thought she was so cute they didn't mind when she took the map.  
  
"Right. The fastest way to America is to head east over the pacific ocean. . . but that's too far to fly so we'll have to go the long way across Asia and Europe and then the Atlantic ocean so we'll have places to land and sleep. How fast can Kirara fly? I can go about 100mph if I'm not carrying much." said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Kirara can go as fast as she wants. Inu-Yasha, why not have Shippo transform into a modern day thingie that is faster and when he can't hold it any more, then we will fly/jump until he regains his strength." said Sango.  
  
"That sounds great! How's this?" said Shippo as he changed into a Concord. "Kagome let me borrow some of her dad's magazines and it said that this was the fastest passenger plane on the planet. I can hold this for about 20 min. at a time so hurry up and get in!" They all piled into the plane and Shippo took off. Heading east. "Shippo, you are going the wrong way!" shouted Miroku. "If I go this way for 20 min. then Inu-Yasha can carry me while you and Sango ride Kirara and after another 10 min, I'll be able to transform again and then you just fly into the door." "Well alright, if we die its your fault." 


	2. The Ware House

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the series 'Inu-Yasha'  
  
(8 hours later) "I see land!" cried Sango. "Feh, it doesn't matter. Kagome's probably dead by now. . . I should have never brought you guys into this." said a broken-hearted Inu-Yasha. "Don't give up now! It'll be easy to find her here. . . . you just have to uhh. . . "said Sango "I can use a locating spell to find her spirit." said Miroku."all I would need is something close to her to use as a locator." at those words everyone turned and looked at Inu-Yasha. "What are you guy's lookin' at?" said Inu-Yasha. "I need to borrow control of your mind for a few minutes Inu-Yasha." said Miroku. "Are you out of your mind?!?!?! there is. . . no. . way. . . " Inu-Yasha collapsed as Miroku finished chanting the spell. "Show me where Kagome is" said Miroku. Inu-Yasha's body sat up and Miroku placed a map of the states in front of him. Inu-Yasha looked at the map and pointed at Virginia. Then he collapsed when the spell wore off. "What happened? MIROKU!!!" said an angry Inu-Yasha. "We know where she is now, she's on the other side of the country" Miroku defended himself. "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" cried Inu-Yasha. "Uh, Inu-Yasha. maybe we should get some different clothes and do something with your hair. We stand out like sore thumbs. Everyone Is staring at us and if we don't do something they might get suspicious" said Sango. "All ready taken care of! While you guys were playing voodoo with Inu-Yasha I bargained with a sales clerk and traded him a coin for all of these clothes. As for Inu's hair, we can't really do much about it." said Shippo .so they all put on their clothes and hid their weapons and started their journey to Virginia. They flew high above the clouds so no one could see them. A few hours later they landed in Virginia close to Washington D.C.  
  
"She's here some where. . . I can smell her." said Inu-Yasha. He took off in the direction of the sent until he got to an old ware house and the others followed him. "I smell Sessho-Maru." said Inu-Yasha solemnly.  
  
"What?!?" They cried.  
  
"I thought that he couldn't get through the well." Said Miroku.  
  
"He is stronger than me and if I can get through then he must be able to go through too." Said a thoughtful Inu-Yasha."  
  
"We'll have to be extra careful," said Miroku, "He might have set a trap." "There's more. . . the smell of. . . Kikyo" said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Kikyo?" said Shippo. "I thought that she couldn't get through either."  
  
"Well you thought wrong" shouted Inu-Yasha, "Look, every moment that we spend talking about this out here, Kagome is in greater danger. For all we know, they are spying on us right now and waiting for the right moment to attack. We can't just bust in there and rescue Kagome, they might just have the poisonous wasps, or have Kagome tied up with Kikyo holding a knife to her throat! There is no telling how far Sessho-Maru will go. . . " ended Inu-Yasha.  
  
"So you came." said a voice in the underbrush.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned around just as he was struck in the face, "Kikyo."  
  
"Surprised to see me?" she said.  
  
"No, is your friend Naraku here too?" he responded.  
  
"Ha! That old ape couldn't go through the time portal if he used all the magic he had." She said.  
  
"How did you get through?" said Miroku.  
  
"If that brat reincarnation of me can get through, then it makes sense that I can too. Come, Sessho-Maru is waiting and willing to . . . bargain with you." Kikyo opened the door to the ware house and beckoned them to follow her. They went down stairs into the basement which was lit by one light in the middle of the room. The only thing they could see was a figure tied up, lying on the floor.  
  
"Kagome!" cried Inu-Yasha. She laid there unmoving.  
  
"What did you do to her you bitch?!?" cried Sango.  
  
"She just ate something that. . . didn't agree with her very well, " said Sessho-Maru while he walked into the light, "Give me the Tetsusaiga and I'll give you the antidote and the girl."  
  
"Why should I believe that you would give it to me?" said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Because, you have no choice. If she doesn't get the antidote within the next five minutes, she will die." Said Sessho-Maru.  
  
Inu-Yasha immediately grabbed the hilt of his sword, willing to give it up to save her. Then he came up with an idea, still looking like he was going for his sword, Inu-Yasha grabbed Shippo's tail instead with one hand and the other, hid the real sword under his clothes. Shippo caught on quickly and transformed into the Tetsusaiga. Inu-Yasha looked at Sessho-Maru and back at the "sword" then tossed the rusty blade to Sessho-Maru who easily caught it. "Fool, giving up this for a silly girl. Here's the antidote. Come Kikyo, we are leaving." They left.  
  
"Kagome?" said Inu-Yasha while Miroku gave her the antidote, "can you hear me? Are you ok?"  
  
"Wh-what happened? Inu-Yasha! I knew you'd come! What the heck are you wearing? Where are we?" she said.  
  
"Uhh, this country called "America", we had to wear some of their clothes to blend in." he responded.  
  
"Well now you've done it!" cried Sango "We got back Kagome but what about Shippo? Or the shards that Kagome was carrying?"  
  
"Feh, Shippo'll be fine, either he escapes or he leaves those damn mushrooms leading us to him." Said an unworried Inu-Yasha.  
  
"That did seem a little easy," said Miroku, "almost too easy."  
  
"What about Shippo? What is going on?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Sessho-Maru had given you a poison and if I didn't give him the Tetsusaiga, he would let you die. . . but if he got a hold of the real one he would of killed us all so I gave him Shippo." Confessed Inu-Yasha.  
  
"How are we going to- *sigh* never mind. We'll look for them in the morning. I can still sense the shards so they are close by. We'll *yawn* take turns guarding the door while the rest of us sleep" said a tired Kagome. Inu-Yasha still had his Kimono and made a 'bed' out of it which he and Kagome slept in. Miroku slept wrapped in his old robes while Sango and Kirara kept guard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I kept on telling myself that I wouldn't talk at the end of my chappies but I can't hold back any longer! ( :P  
  
This is my first ever story that I have written and I understand that it may not be very good. I started writing because of my friend who is also a author on this site (Icebolt140) if it wasn't for my friend, I would of never gotten into Inu-Yasha all together. Thank you Icebolt140 


	3. What about Shippo?

***sorry that I haven't updated in soooo long its been kind of crazy around here, plus some MAJOR writers block! Well here's the next chapter!****  
  
*Its really quiet out here* thought Sango. *Hmmmm, I think that its almost time for Miroku to take his turn for guard. . . look at them. Hmph! Inu-Yasha and Kagome all snuggled up in their sleep and if I told them they would never believe me. Why is Inu-Yasha so stubborn? Everyone knows that he loves her and she loves him back but they are both too dense to see it. 'Yawn' its past my turn. . . but Miroku looks so peaceful there. . . maybe he wouldn't want to keep guard, that's fine with me. There's a lot more things to do than that. . . * Sango went over to wake up Miroku for his watch with other intentions. "Miroku, wake up!"  
  
"Wha? O Sango, its you. Is it my watch?"  
  
"Yes, but Kirara has everything under control for now."  
  
"Then why did you wake me up?!?! I was having a great dream with you in it. . . "the perverted monk got a far away look on his face as a grin appeared thinking about his dream.  
  
"I see. . . "  
  
"You aren't going to beat me to a bloody pulp?"  
  
"No, how would you like your dream to become a reality?"  
  
"What? Uhh, are you saying what I think that you are saying?" said a very surprised monk."  
  
Sango bent in and kissed him "Yes, I think so" then she kissed him again.  
  
Miroku grew excited because Sango was the one woman that he truly loved and forgot about being tired "Sango, I never told you how much I loved you."  
  
"Then tell me."  
  
"I can't say it in words, I'll just have to show you. . . "  
  
^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ ^-^ -^ hehehe  
  
It was morning and Inu-Yasha woke up with a start. He had smelled something in his sleep and he couldn't tell what it was. Then it became clearer. . . another Hanyou was close by. . . but where? The scent was all around him. Then it hit him. Inu-Yasha slowly rolled over to look at Kagome and she had dark green har, claws, ears on top of her head and a silver stripe on her cheek that was facing him. Inu-Yasha sat there in shock. "Ka-Kagome? Are you feeling alright?" as he shook her awake.  
  
*Yawn* "o, Good Morning Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Umm, nice hair, what did you do to it?"  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to my hair. . . " Kagome stopped and pulled a strand of hair in front of her and saw that it wasn't black but green. When she did that she could see the claws on her hands that was holding the hair. She immediately dropped it and ran her hands up the side of her head until she found her ears. . . on top of her hair like Inu-yasha's. Fearfully, she put her finger in her mouth to feel the fangs that had grown there and then turned to Inu-Yasha in surprise. "I AM A DEMON!!!!!"  
  
"Calm down, its not that big of a deal."  
  
"Kagome's a demon?" said Miroku. "Neat"  
  
"When did this happen?" said Sango.  
  
"I don't know. . . I remember Sessho-Maru taking me from that clearing and forcing me to swallow something. . . "said Kagome. "I fell asleep and didn't wake up for a long time and when I did I was in a dark place and I couldn't see where I was. . . Sessho-Maru was there talking to Kikyo about something. . . I didn't hear all of it but I think I heard the words 'poison' 'Hanyou' and 'traitor'"  
  
"Well that explains why you are now Hanyou, but what about the traitor part?" said Inu-Yasha.  
  
"I don't know and I really don't care, all I want is to find Shippo as soon as possible." Said Kagome.  
  
"Right," said Sango, "But we don't even know where to begin!"  
  
"She's right Kagome," said Inu-Yasha, "I've already been up earlier, there was some strange noises," He turnes and looks directly at Sango and then Miroku who then blushed," so I got up and sniffed around to see if I could find a trace of them and I couldn't! They could be anywhere by now, even through the well and we don't even know if Shippo's even alive."  
  
"He's right you know" said Miroku.  
  
"I don't care. . . he's all the family that I have left-well, except for Inu-Chan, Shippo is like a son to me. . . "said Kagome.  
  
"I bet that he went back to the past" said Sango. "But how do we get back to Japan without Shippo?" 


	4. What are we going to do?

Chapter 4: What to do

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Inu-Yasha

"Well. . . we could take a uh. . .what was that thing that Shippo said? Oh, a airplane." Said Miroku.

"Inu-Chan and I would never make it through security with our ears like this." Said Kagome. "There is one way, does someone have a map?"

"Here, this is the one that we used to get here." Said Sango.

"Thank you. . . ok, here we are in Washington D.C. , we could go to the west coast to California. . . and then Fly to Hawaii, Inu-Yasha, you can go that far right?" said Kagome.

"I can step larger than that whole map!"

"Its not the same size as the country is. Its on a scale, it's a really big difference. . .I think that you can cross it though. And then once we get to Hawaii, we can hop from island to island and then when we get to the last one, try to fly the rest of the way, and if we don't make it, then we can swim for a while I guess." Said Kagome." I think that we can get to the last island of Hawaii by this evening if we hurry and then we should spend the night so that Inu-Yasha and Kirara can get rested."

"Kirara! Lets go!" said Sango and Kirara turned to the awesome demon form and Sango and Miroku got on her back while Kagome sat piggy-back style on Inu-Yasha.

"It's that way" said Kagome pointing to the west and they started off.

She's so close to me but so far away. . . thought Inu-Yasha How can I tell her how I feel about her? What about Kikyo? I don't love her anymore, but I feel responsible for her feelings now. I love Kagome. . . 

Kagome hugged Inu-Yasha harder as the wind picked up to keep warm. Last night, did I imagine it or did Inu-Yasha have his arms around me while I slept? Kagome lifted her head and turned to look at Sango and Miroku. She saw Miroku grab Sango's butt since she was right in front him and Kagome turned away so she wouldn't see Miroku turn to a bloody pulp, but after a few moments of silence Kagome turned back only to see Sango leaning into Miroku a little and Miroku with his arms around her. I see that they finally got together, I wonder when that happened? Maybe Inu-Yasha and I will be like that someday. sigh "Inu-Yasha, Sango, land here."

"What is it?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"There is a shard near by." Said Kagome.

"How could a shard get here? Unless Naraku sent some demon or something." Said Miroku.

"I don't know, but...what is that smell?" asked Kagome.

"That's the smell of a demon...Kouga." Said Inu-Yasha.

"How could he have gotten here? And why would he come here?" said Kagome.

"Shh...he's close by, might even be in hearing range." Said Inu-Yasha.

"You bet I am." Said Kouga jumping down from a tree. "I came here for my woman."

"How many times do I have to tell you? She's already taken, by me." Said Inu-Yasha.

"Save it puppy, I see that my darling Kagome has gone through some changes for the better." Said Kouga. "Now she is absolutely perfect for me." Kouga stepped towards Kagome and Inu-Yasha and extended his hand. "Now come with me dear."

To everyone's surprise, Kagome left Inu-Yasha's side and walked over to Kouga and Kouga grinned and put his arm around her. "You see? She wants me not some little puppy." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Kagome grabbed his arm and twisted it until there was a loud _Crack_ and let Kouga fall to the ground. Then Kagome went and using her claws, picked out the shikon shards out of Kouga's legs and arms.

"Let's go. We have no further business here." Said Kagome. The others just stared at her and then turned to the still figure on the ground. Kouga had gone unconscious.

"You know, you didn't have to do that." Said Miroku. "You could have just told him to leave you alone."

"Then how would I have gotten the Shikon shards? Ask him for them?" said Kagome. "It doesn't matter, what's done is done. We better leave if we want to get to Hawaii before night fall." Turning away from Kouga, Kagome turned and walked back towards Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha looked at her and saw something in her eyes that frightened him, it was glee from wounding and almost killing another demon. If she wasn't careful, she might start even _acting_ like a demon and not just looking like one. I wonder how strong she really is. 

"Hey Kagome? Kirara looks kind of tired from carrying Sango and Miroku all day, since you're half-demon now, you can go and jump just as far as me. Why don't you carry Sango and Kirara and I'll carry Miroku." Said Inu-Yasha.

"Well...I never tried it before, let me see how to do it before anyone gets on my back." Said Kagome. Inu-Yasha then instructed how to jump and even change direction in mid-air and judge the distance so she could land on a dime.

"Hop on Sango!" said Kagome when her lessons were over, "Maybe we might go faster since there will be no distractions." Kagome started out without Inu-Yasha and he had to hurry to catch up. They flew in silence until Kagome could see the coast of California and started heading down, Inu-Yasha did the same.

"That wasn't hard to do" said Kagome "I could hardly feel a weight on my back and I felt weightless in the air! It was great!"

"So how far until the next land?" said Inu-Yasha.

"I'm not sure, it can't be that far though. Come on." Kagome then took off in the direction of Hawaii. They got to the first island and only stopped to land and get a drink of water and then leap frogged the other islands until they got to the last one.

"This is where we'll spend the night, we'll need to build a fire" said Miroku.

"I'll go and get some wood" said Inu-Yasha.

"I'll look for a place with some protection from the elements." Said Kagome.

"I'll go with Kirara and see if there is anything to eat."

As the others went off in different directions, Miroku sat down and said "And I'll uhh. . . sigh I'll get some fire starting material."

They split up and Inu-Yasha cut some drift wood up into reasonable lumber and lugged it to the spot that Kagome picked out. Sango came back with a wild pig in her hands with Kirara trotting along behind her. Miroku had found that the outer part of the cocanuts has a straw like stuff on the outside that can be peeled to help start the fire. They started a fire quickly and got it going and each sharpened a stick and speared a hunk of meat and put it over the fire to roast (with the exception of Kirara who ate hers raw)

"This is nice, a little camp out on the beach with a roasted pig." Said Kagome. By then her meat was cooked and she started eating "could use a little salt but other wise its perfect!"

The others ate their meat in silence too hungry to talk. When they were done, they saw that it was getting late so they decided to go to sleep. They left the fire burning but it was down to the embers so it wasn't bright enough to keep them awake.


	5. Travels

Chapter 5: Traveling

_Kagome is dreaming_

_Kagome rolled over and 'woke' up to find Inu-Yasha staring at her with his glowing eyes. "I love you Kagome" he said then he leaned forward into the kiss. . . _

Then Kagome really woke up and looked around her. 'Why can't my dreams ever be reality? He never even told me that he loved me. . . sigh ' She went back to sleep.

_Inu-Yasha's dream_

_Kagome is staring at him with a longing look on her face "He doesn't love me. Why do I even bother?" Inu-Yasha tries to tell her but she turns and walks away into the darkness. "Kagome! Wait come back!"_

Inu-Yasha woke up drenched in his own sweat panting. 'Damn'

_In the morning_

"Inu-Yasha, I had the most. . . interesting dream." Said Kagome

"Really? Feh, who cares?" said Inu-Yasha 'why am I always so mean to her when I love her so much?' he asked himself.sigh "Kagome, wait. . . I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

'He said he was sorry . . . ' "I was about to tell you about my dream. You said that you loved me. . . then tried to kiss me." Said Kagome.

"I did huh? Was it like this?" Inu-Yasha then leaned towards her and they kissed for a long time "I love you Kagome"

"I love you too Inu-Chan. . . lets go for a walk." Said Kagome.

The two of them left the sleeping Miroku and Sango and headed towards the beach.

"Its so beautiful here." Said Kagome gazing over the water that reflected the night sky. "but it's a little chilly."

"You stay here, I'm going to get something." Said Inu-Yasha.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise." Inu-Yasha went back to the camp and took some of the fire and fire wood and carried it back to Kagome. "Now we can have our own little fire by the beach."

"That sounds very romantic. . . put it over there out of the other's view so that they won't be disturbed by the light." Said Kagome.

Inu-Yasha did as he was told and walked to the part of the beach that Kagome pointed to and set the fire up. Then he took off his outer coat (his feudal clothes were in a pack back at camp) and laid it on the sand for Kagome to sit on. Kagome sat down next to him and looked at Inu-Yasha anew in the light of the fire, how his clothes made him look sexier than usual and his button up shirt looked like it was a size too small because you could see all of his muscles and it looked like they were going to burst through.

Inu-Yasha looked back at Kagome, at her new look. He still wasn't used to the half-demon look on her, but it made her more attractive to him. Her eyes had changed to a deep violet that seemed to be an endless void. He then leaned over and they kissed. As they were kissing, Inu-Yasha gently pushed Kagome's hair out of the way and reached for her school uniform tie. He loosened it and slipped it off with out Kagome noticing and when he went to take her shirt off, Kagome pulled away.

"What are you doing?" asked Kagome.

"Well...I...uh..."

sigh "Look Inu-Yasha, even though I love you, I'm just not ready yet. Do you understand?"

"Yes...I'm sorry."

Kagome turned away from Inu-Yasha and looked at the fire. After a few minutes, Inu-Yasha said "Look, the sun's coming up."

Kagome turned and scooted over to Inu-Yasha and leaned into him and they watched the sunrise together. Today is the day that we go back to Japan and begin our search for Shippo thought Kagome its my fault that he is even in this situation, if I didn't go off on my own like that, then Sessho-Maru would of never been able to get me and now Shippo might be dead! Then Kagome buried her head in Inu-Yasha's chest and started crying. "We might never see Shippo again and its my fault!" she cried.

"Its not your fault, I was the one that handed Shippo over to him instead of my stupid sword... if its anyone's fault its mine sigh he'll be alright, Sessho-Maru needs some leverage over us so he can get the Tetsusaiga."

Kagome sat silent next to him and continued to watch the sunrise. Inu-Yasha was no longer interested in the sun but only looked at Kagome. It was getting harder and harder to resist his demon side that wanted just to take her now, and listen to his human side telling him to wait until she was ready.

Unknown to both of them, there was another side effect to the poison that Kagome took...

_Back at the camp_

Miroku was woken up by the sun and sat up. Looking around he saw that Inu-Yasha and Kagome were missing. He got up to get something to eat and saw them sitting together on the beach with their own little fire. I wonder how long they have been up? Kagome's been really depressed lately, hopefully we'll find Shippo so she'll snap out of it Miroku walked around some trees to do his business and when he was done, he got some fore fire wood and took it back to camp. Sango was up and starting the fire again and Miroku went back to help.

_On the beach_

"Looks like Miroku and Sango are up" said Inu-Yasha. "Maybe we should go back" If we are with Sango and Miroku, I might be able to control my self better 

Inu-Yasha stood up and helped Kagome up. They put out the fire and walked back to camp.

"Hey, Inu-Yasha, could you go get some fish for breakfast?" said Miroku.

"Sure..." Inu-Yasha turned away and headed back to the water. Kagome watched him go and then walked over to Kirara and sat down and started petting her.

Miroku and Sango exchanged a look and Miroku said "Wait up Inu-Yasha, I'll help" and ran to catch up with him.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Sango.

"...its Shippo...something's wrong..." said Kagome.

"Maybe you just aren't used to your new body yet." Said Sango "Did you talk to Inu-Yasha about it?"

"A little...like flying and stuff, but that's it."

"Well maybe you should talk to him about it, and we need to find out what day you turn human again."

"How am I going to tell my family? What will they think? I'll never be able to go back to school again!" Kagome buried her head into Kirara's fur and began crying again.

she doesn't know that her family is dead! "Shhh... it'll be ok." Said Sango "You could visit your family on the nights you turn...human...again and they'll never know, you are with us so much of the time that they shouldn't suspect anything/"

Inu-Yasha and Miroku returned then with some big fish and Kagome stopped crying and acted like nothing was wrong. They cleaned the fish in silence and set them over to cook.

"We leave as soon as the fish's cooked," said Kagome "We can eat on the way." They finished cooking and set off, Kagome on Inu-Yasha's back and Miroku and Sango on Kirara. Kagome sat chewing her food slowly, not even caring what it tasted like while she thought ahead. Today we have to get to the well, and get by my family without anyone noticing...and then...back to feudal times... "THE SHIKON SHARDS!" Kagome shouted "WHERE ARE THEY?"


	6. Death

Chapter 6 :

"Sessho-Maru and Kikyo must of taken them before giving you back" said Inu-Yasha. "They'll be difficult, if not impossible to defeat."

What else could go wrong? thought Kagome

"I see land!" shouted Sango "Its not that far off." They flew forward and landed briefly before taking off again in the direction of Kagome's home. Shortly after, they arrived.

"What happened to my house?" said Kagome.

"...I didn't want to tell you...it was like this when we left, your family is dead." Said a quiet Inu-Yasha.

Kagome turned to Sango "You knew? I was talking about how to tell my family and you knew they were dead?" said Kagome angrily. Her demonic eyes lit up as she looked around at the wreckage.

"Kagome, if you don't calm down, you'll become full youkai." Said Miroku "Just take some deep breaths."

"Take some air?! My family is dead, my house destroyed, Shikon shards missing, Shippo kidnapped and you tell me to take some deep breaths?" Kagome shouted. She clenched her fists together and an aura surrounded her. Inu-Yasha walked over and put his hands on her shoulder and looked into her eyes, she held the gaze and then turned to look at the ground. "Sessho-Maru will pay." Was all she said and then she walked quietly to the house and began taking the bodies out one by one and then began digging their graves with a plank of wood. The others came over to help and soon there were three big mounds of dirt and one small one (for her cat).

"Kagome?" said Inu-Yasha "I think you should get what you can from your house...before we leave."

I am never coming here again. I'll take my things and leave thought Kagome. Kagome walked silently to the house and began shifting through to find any food or things that could be saved. After about 30 minutes of this, Kagome stood up with some clothes, blankets, and cans of food and walked out of the wreckage. She took the larger of the blankets and laid it flat on the ground and put everything else in the middle and tied the corners of the blanket together. Without a word she took the bag and headed towards the well house when she stopped. "There is a shikon shard near by."

The others immediately went to the defensive mode, ready to fight off whatever it might be. They slowly walked towards the well-house where they found that no one was there. Kagome and Inu-Yasha sniffed the air but could find no trace of a demonic smell. Kagome walked towards where she felt the shard was and saw one of Shippo's mushrooms that he uses to leave a trail. Kagome bent down and picked it and peeled away the stem carefully until in the very center, you could see the shard. Using her claws as tweezers, she picked it up and showed the others. "Shippo must have stolen a shard from Sessho-Maru and left it for us."

"I wonder if he got anymore from Sessho-Maru? The less he has, the better." Said Miroku.

"Well I'm not just going to stand around talking about the shard" said Inu-Yasha, his foot already on the side of the well, ready to jump in "Come on, we gave him enough of a head start already."

The others nodded their head in agreement and one by one they jumped through the well to the feudal times.

"Oh my god! Look at what he has done!" cried out Kagome. The sacred forest that the well is in was torn apart and there were no trees left save one, the one that Inu-Yasha was trapped to for fifty years. "I can't believe it's all gone!"

"The village, he might of gone there too!" said Sango "Kirara!" Kirara then changed into the demon form and Sango and Miroku got on her back.

"Get on Kagome" said Inu-Yasha

"No, we can go faster if I fly myself." Said Kagome and then took off. The others close behind her. Shortly after they arrived at the village. It too was destroyed, but only half-way, as if something stopped it before it was able to finish. Looking closer Miroku pointed

"Look! Kaede has set up a magical shield that prevents all demons from entering. Its about to wear out though, we better hurry." Said Miroku. As he said this the others noticed Kaede kneeling on the ground murmuring something, she was hurt and bleeding and there were others behind her that was hurt and she was rocking like she was going to pass out at any moment. They rushed to them and Miroku caught Kaede as she fell over, passed her over to Sango without a word and began saying the incantation to put the shield back up again, this time with Inu-Yasha and Kagome inside of it.

"Kaede, are you alright?" asked Kagome.

"My child, thee has ears like Inu-Yasha, and your eyes..." said Kaede before she drifted into unconsciousness.

"Get me some clean cloths and warm water." Said Kagome to Sango. Sango went off to get the cloth and water. "Inu-Yasha, I want you to go and bring anyone else that is hurt to Kaede's hut, I can take Kaede there on my own." They separated, Inu-Yasha heading towards the villagers, and Kagome picking up Kaede and taking her to her hut. Miroku watched out of the corner of his eye thinking Wow, those demon powers has made Kagome really strong! Kaede must at least weigh three times as heavy as her then concentrated on his spells again.

Kagome walked quickly carrying Kaede to her hut and put her on the bed. She checked to make sure that Kaede was still breathing ok, then went to find more blankets to set up more beds for the hurt villagers I hope that Kaede will be alright, I don't know if I can treat everyone by my self, how many are hurt? How many are...dead? Kagome shuddered and continued making up beds on the floor. Sango came in with the warm water and cloths and began cleaning Kaede's wounds.

"mmm...demon...fluffy tail..." said Kaede.

"The pain is making her delusional, it must have been Sessho-Maru." Said Kagome without pausing in her work.

"Kagome, there are about ten more villagers that need immediate attention; I don't think I should move some of them from where they are. They are in pretty bad shape." Said Inu-Yasha entering the hut with someone in his arms. Kagome stood up and took some of the wet cloths with her and followed Inu-Yasha. I don't know how to do all of this! thought Kagome. They came to the first person who was just on the edge of death; his throat was torn, miraculously missing his artery. One of his arms was broken and his left leg was missing. There was blood and vomit all over him. Kagome turned away from the scene to collect herself and then went to clean the wounds "Inu-Yasha, I'll need a needle from my bag and some thread. And a fire."

"Ok" said Inu-Yasha and he went off to get the stuff.

Ok Kagome, think. This person is badly injured. Near death. I need to stop the bleeding in his neck and leg first. Kagome took one of the cloths and tied it tightly around the wound above the mans knee (below the knee was missing) to try to stop the blood. How do I stop the neck wound without cutting off his air? Kagome took another cloth and gently putting pressure around the wound on his neck. With all the blood cleaned off, she can see that the wound is one long slash on the side of the neck and it looked infected or poisoned, Sessho-Maru's venom claws... Kagome tried to stop the bleeding, but it still ebbed out slowly. The man's eyes fluttered open and then closed again. This guy isn't going to make it, I should go to someone else to help them but Kagome didn't move from her spot, she sat by his head gently putting pressure on the wound. Slowly, the movement in the mans chest slowed and comes to a stop. Kagome immediately notices and starts to perform CPR and in between breaths saying "don't die....please don't die...oh god! Don't let him die!" I killed a man! I should have been able to help him, but I killed him! Kagome put the mans head down on the ground again and began crying. Where is Inu-Yasha? She turned to look around and saw Inu-Yasha coming towards her. Inu-Yasha saw the tears on her face and broke into a run.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" asked Inu-Yasha as he reached her. Then he saw the unmoving man at her feet and knew "Hey, it wasn't your fault, he was close to death and there was nothing that you could have done to save him."

cries "I can't do this! I don't want to be a hanyou, I want my family back! I wish that none of this ever happened!" said Kagome. Inu-Yasha said nothing but put his arm around Kagome and held her while she cried. "Kagome, it'll be alright, come on, there are other people that need your help." Said Inu-Yasha. He stood up and helped Kagome up and then led her to the other villagers that were wounded.

"I can't...I can't do this...I just killed a man." Said Kagome

"No you didn't, you helped him to die in peace. With out you, he would have been here all alone with no one to comfort him. With out you, his spirit might be restless and roam the earth looking for comfort" Where the hell did that come from? "And you need to help the others so that they won't be lost too." Said Inu-Yasha

sniff "I guess you're right." Kagome said as she turned and walked towards the other victims.

Working together, Kagome and Inu-Yasha soon had all of the people that could be moved to Kaede's hut and had put small tents over the people with head and neck injuries so they wouldn't have to be moved. Sango took care of everyone in the hut while Kagome and Inu-Yasha spent the night going from tent to tent to change dressings or give medicine. Miroku stayed at the edge of the village chanting the prayers to keep demons away.

_Morning..._

yawn "You are looking better already Mr. ummm...well, anyways..." said Kagome talking to herself while attending to a man with a head wound. The night before the man was unconscious and was having difficulty breathing because of the position he was laying in. Now he was propped up on some rocks covered with a blanket and had another blanket on top of him. There was a large gauze taped on the right side of his head. Kagome noticed that it was starting to bleed through. She unwrapped the gauze and placed a fresh one on his head before exiting the tent. She then walked to Kaede's hut to see how people were doing there. "Kaede! You're up!" cried out Kagome in shock and happiness. Kagome ran over and gently put her arms around Kaede.

"Kaede woke up a few hours ago; she says that nothing ails her. She wants to go out and help Miroku with the shield." Said Sango while tending to another patient.

"Yes, that boy can't do it alone, he hasn't even had a good nights rest!" said Kaede. "I'm fine, just a little bump on the head, nothing to worry about." Said Kaede as she got out of bed and walked towards the door.

"Kaede!" said Sango

"Let her go, she's fine" said Inu-Yasha

"How are your other patients?" asked Kagome

"Good, most are able to get up and move around now, and all but one had woken up. That little girl over there hasn't moved since you brought her in." said Sango

"...What's wrong with her?" asked Kagome

"I think that she might be paralyzed or maybe just hit on the head so hard that she can't wake up from it" said Sango. Kagome walked over to the little girl and took a look under the bandages on her head. There was a deep gash, that was still bleeding a little this girl has lost a lot of blood...She needs more if she's going to make it through this...can't use mine or Inu-Yasha's, there's no telling what would happen "Sango, this girl has lost too much blood and she needs more, you and Miroku are the only ones that can give it, and Miroku is busy right now..." said Kagome

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" asked Sango

"Make a small cut in your wrist, enough to bleed but not deep enough to get your artery." Said Kagome. Sango took out a small knife and drew a line across her wrist. "Good, now place your wrist on the head wound." Sango put her dripping wrist on the little girls head wound and held it there. "Some of her blood will go back into your blood stream, she doesn't have any illnesses so you should be fine." Said Kagome. After some time, Sango got dizzy so she removed her hand and wrapped her wrist in some cloths.

"How is everyone out there? Any fatalities?" asked Sango

"There was one man that died..." said Kagome

"But, everyone else is doing better and I think that Kaede can take things from here." Said Inu-Yasha "We need to go after Sessho-Maru."

"Right." Said Kagome and she walked over to her bag and began packing her things. Inu-Yasha left to tell Miroku that they were going to be leaving soon.

"How can Kaede take care of the injured and hold up the shield by herself?" asked Miroku. "Maybe I should stay behind, to help out."

".....You're right, but I'll leave some kind of trail so you can follow us when you are done here." Said Inu-Yasha

"Take good care of Sango, will you?" said Miroku as Inu-Yasha walked away. Inu-Yasha turned and waved and said "Like she needs protection."

Kagome was with Sango in the hut and was able to hear the conversation and told Sango.

"Miroku can't to this alone! What if the demons break through and attack the village? That shield can't stay up forever." Said Sango

"Sango, we need you! Inu-Yasha and I can't take on Sessho-Maru and Kikyo on our own." Said Kagome.

"Kagome, you love Inu-Yasha right? And you would do anything to save him."

"Yes, but that's not my point-"

"I love Miroku, and I think that if he stays here alone, he'll be in danger, I can't take that risk to lose him." Said Sango "I'm staying."

Then Inu-Yasha walked in ready to tell them that Miroku was staying but then Kagome told him that they already knew.

"Sango is staying here with Miroku." Said Kagome "If the shield breaks, Miroku can't hold the demons off by himself, so Sango will help. Do you have all of your things together?" asked Kagome

"Yeah, I just need to grab my sword." Said Inu-Yasha as he walked over to where his Tetsusaiga was leaning against the wall "Lets go." Inu-Yasha and Kagome walked out of the hut side by side, and out of the village.

"Look for anything that Shippo might of left behind." Said Kagome

"Can't you smell him? Sessho-Maru? The stench is everywhere!" said Inu-Yasha.

"Well, my senses aren't perfect yet, I'm still getting used to it...Inu-Yasha?"

"What?"

"If we do get Shippo back and the shards, do you still want to become a full-blooded demon?"

"...No, I was thinking about turning human before so I could be with you, but now that you are hanyou, neither one of us has to change."

Kagome walked on silently "I wonder what the people in my time will think when they find my house and the graves? That I would be the only one not accounted for?"

"It doesn't matter, they would never be able to find you, even if they knew the secret of the well....wait, there's something not right..."

"And how right you are." Said Sessho-Maru as he walked out of the shadows "I see that your woman has taken to the poison quite nicely."

"You monster!" said Kagome.

"Now you are no longer a lowly human, but a lowly Halfling. Oh, I forgot to tell you, normal Hanyou's turn human for one day of the month. Lucky for Inu-Yasha, I don't know what day that is. But for you, you don't turn human for a day, you will turn full youkai." Said Sessho-Maru

"You are lying! All Hanyous turn human for a day, not youkai" said Inu-Yasha

"Yes, all natural born hanyous. But she isn't, is she?"

"I don't believe you..." said Kagome

"And since I'm in a good mood, I'll even tell you what day you will turn. Lets see...with the moon cycle, you should change on the first day of the new moon." Said Sessho-Maru "I hope that doesn't mess up your plans" he said sarcastically

If Kagome turns youkai on the day I turn human, there will be nothing to stop her and I'll be completely defenseless! thought Inu-Yasha.


End file.
